tmntfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32972869-20180923025711
thumb|left|Tu papá me recordó esto,Mi mamá suele escuchar una canción de Adele, no recuerdo el nombre y mientras escuchaba my same, esperaba que la reconociera, no pasó hasta que le dije quién era la cantante. Sí pelemaos una vez, recuerdas nuestra primera pelea de amistad a larga distacia por alguna estupidez XD, diacutíanos de quien había jugado con los sentimientos de la otra. Recuerdo que una vez una chica me preguntó en el Trilce, quién era mi mejor amiga del salón, yo dije Nadie porque el favoritismo no era lo mío, pero en mi mente estaba “No tengo amigas y tú no eres una, en unos días me olvidarás”, eso pasó. Me descargé la canción a mi celular al igual que mi persona favorita, las escucho siempre. Y por eso creo que tú nunca te das por vencida, también creo que ambas somos tercas (Si eres la directora de alguna película o serie, seré la primera en verlo), yo que tú eligo al azar, aunque tal vez no ayude porque sería como escoger entre Goku y vegeta, si por casualidad te sale goku, te sientes nal porque no saliera vegeta o al revés. Tengo escenas de mis libros que ya quiero escribir porque quiero saber como reacionarán los lectores!! Y lo estoy aguantando desde que publiqué el primer cap o prólogo igual que tú!! Jajaajajaaj que buena historia, me recordó a un cap del chavo donde Don ramón le dice a el chavo que el yeso era leche de burra XD, alguna vez tu deseo de cumpleaños se volvió realidad, a mí no, deseé que lloviera chocolate. Tu papá era así... debo admitir que no me la esperaba (Me recuerda un poco a Goku como esposo) y que antes, desde que te conté sobre mi rencón hacia el mío y tú me escribías, se me habían venido las ganas de perdonar a mi papá tres veces se me vino la idea de tomas el teléfono y decírcelo, pero no lo hacía hasta que tú me contaste esto, no se lo diré a nadie. Cuando le dije a mi hermana y mamá sobre el mensaje que le envié, al principio no me creyeron, pensaban que estaba bromeando, aunque luego me preguntarón que fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinior, porque siempre decía que no quería verlo hasta que se muera, solo respondía que Tú me hiciste ententer, eso es todo lo que dije, esas son las palabras exactas. Mi mamá estaba feliz y agradecida contigo porque lograste en menos de una hora lo que cinco psicólogos no hicieron en más de dos años. Mi mamá por el contrario muy pocas veces la veo pescar un resfriado, además de su dolor de espalda. De que tus padres se divorciaron y luego volvieron a estar juntos me suena a telenovela.... solo que este es el mundo real. Luego de que dejara la poesía, me dediqué a rapear pero lo hacía mentalmente, y el tema era de acuerdo a mi humor lo hacía pero me aburri. Este es uno que estaba escribiendo en mi mente luego de enterar de la verdad de mi papá: Mi padre cometió un error que no merece perdón, no lo quiero ver jamás porque engañó a mi mamá, también a mí y mi hermana, mientras a él no le importa nada, mi mundo se puso al revés cuando me enteré. Tu mamá era de esas raperas que lo hacían muy rápido nivel imposible pero aún así entiendes lo que dice? Cuántos años tiene tu mamá? la mía 53 pero no parece. Sacaste tu lado agresivo de ella, yo de mi papá ya que es ex comando del ejército peruano y en una marcha en la selva, pisó una mina y BOOM!, perdió la pierna izquierda, de la rodilla para abajo, aunque desde hace años usa una pierna falsa llama prótesis... qué? no estoy inventando, te imaginas si algún día le presento a mi novio (Tampoco me gusta, me refiero a que no me gusta como suena y menos prnunciarlo, así que lo llamaré posible compañero). thumb|left|158px|Él es sherlock y entró ami lista de amores platónicos, amo su sonrisa, aunque alison dice que es horrible.OHHHHHHH!!!! TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!! o como dicen los que no saben inglés Turrón de Juan!!!, el primero que ma haces. Pregunta: Cuál fue el mayor TDFW que hiciste?, el mió fue hacia Rodrigo, él había traido unos muñecos de dbz (Eran pequeños y venían dentro de una barra de chocolate que no sabía bien, pero te tocaba un personaje al azar, yo y alison los coleccionábamos hasta que dejaron de venderlos e intercambiábamos), se los mostró a sus amigos, luego le pregunté qué otros tenía y me dijo que varios pero no se acordaba de sus nombres, yo le respondí:“Yo sí me acuerdo el nombre de todos, porque tengo infancia”, sus amigos hicieron los típicos comentarios de OHHHH, TOMA!, TE LA REGRESÓ!!, luego me dijo: “Tuesta, eres buena troleando”, sé que no es trolear pero es el mayor cumplido que me haya dicho él. Cuando leí que Aedion estaba muy cerca del rostro de Chaol y de sus ojos color miel. Estaba como Mikey mientras peleaba contra razhar en la T3 C8 La conquista del espíritu, pausa! awanta, Aedion! Tiempo fuera!. Dejé el libro encima de mi almohada y me puse a pensar “No harían mala pareja... y no estoy en contra de las parejas gays como en TWD... pero qué hay de Celaena, adiós a shipear Chaol x Celaena, mi pareja favorita... pero en ningún momento se dice que Chaol sea Bixesual.... y sí lo es”, continué leyendo y falsa alarma, así estuve en otras escenas. Entiendo por qué celaena no quiere ser reina, sería responsable de todo lo que le pase a su reina y si algo sale mal, será su culpa, recordemos que ella lucha por tener una vida, además de que varias veces estuvo a punto de morir y hacerse cargo de miles de vidas más, encima no está entrenada para ser una reina. Me agrada Manon porque me enseñó que si quieres algo y no quieres pagar el precio ya sea años de vida o tu belleza, debes distraer a la vendedora, agarra todos los productos que puedas y SAL CON TU DRAGÓN LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS XD!!!, okey no. Desde que dijiste en el videochat lo del collar de Goku y Vegeta, estuve pensando cuál escoger, pero no pude, es tan difícil como la pregunta de a quién salvas y no hay yiempo para salvar a uno y luego salvar al otro, entonces encontré esto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S5QE5svdeI porque nuestra amistad empezó, al igual que este maravilloso anime con una esfera del dragón, yo solo digo, elije lo que más quieras. Ví la película y yú de seguro lo harás, es la primera vez que me enamoro de un actor, comothumb|113px|Me encanta!!!!! dijo Donnie “La belleza está en los ojos del que mira”, pero ahora el actor es un vejete con canas, era tan lindo en la película y en el musical también aunque era un asesino, pero muere al final POR QUÉ TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE AMO SE MUEREN O NO EXISTEN!?!??!?! Sí sabía que Hamilton es la combinación de rap, hip hop, etc y también rock, aunque no lo noto mucho el rock. USTED TIENE SALDO INSUFICIENTE PARA REALIZAR ES Y BLA BLA!!!, es muy irritante, pensé que la tipa era un robot o alguna voz de google traductor, Wow todos ellos también estaban ahí WOW. Desde cuando hiciste esas promesas?, eres una mujer de palabra y honorable, si hasta ahora nunca rompiste la primera promesa y si vas a romper algún día tu promesa de no casarte, si algún día pasa y si algún día encuentras a Chaol real antes que yo XD, quiero ser tu dama de honor!!!, haría lo que sea por serlo y estar en tu boda!!!, si es que pasa, claro.... no me sentiré mal si te casas con chaol, sería como Angélica y sería cool sentir el dolor que ella sintió cuando fue la dama de honor en la boda de Eliza y Alexander, si no sabes en el musical Angélica amaba a Alexander pero amaba más a su hermana quien también se enamoró de Alexander, así que dejó que sean felices... soy algo masoquista en ciertos momentos (Si algún día me caso, serías mi dama de honor?). Como tu lo dices es natural, pero no soy agresiva con él... a veces, bueno el 70 porciento, lo hago porque no quiero que sospeche que debajo de este disfraz hay un corazón latiendo por tí ya que solo quiere llamar su atención. Solo ví un cap Oye Arlond y entendí a la chica, una chica que no recuerdo su nombre, pero estaba enamorada de Arlond, ella era tosca, agresiva y muy molestosa con él, pero cuando estaba sola, se volvía poética soñando que está con Arlond... cualquier parecido con la realidad es colo coincidencia XP. Ahora cads vez que estoy cerca de él quiero gritarle YO FUI! YO TE ESCRIBÍ LA CARTA!! AHORA RECHÁZAME, DIME QUE NO SOY CORRESPONDIDA NI TU TIPO, ENVÍAME A LA FRIEND ZONE!! LO QUE SEA, SOLO SAL DE MI CABEZA!!, no quiero tener un posible compañero aún..., por eso también soy así con él, no quiero gustarle, ODIO ESTAS COSAS DEL AMOR!!!, recuerdas a la única fiesta de quince thumb|left|199pxque fui, también fui porque quería verlo con terno (Creo que un hombre se ve mucho másthumb|Los amoooooo apiesto con un traje de gala y estas imágenes me ayudan). Descuida estuve manejando eso de ser la chica fría de mi clase y no dejar que ella entré a mi casa o que mi familia me viera en esa personalidad, thumb|No me podía olvidar del lídersiempre me digo: “Ellos no hicieron nada malo para que los tratara así”, es como si me sacara una máscara y me pusiera otra diferente, inténtalo. SOÑASTE ESO!!!! es algo que realmente me hubiera gustado soñar de seguro eras una experta en hackear, pero no lo conoces del todo, él habla con todos y todas del salón, no conmigo porque creo que le doy miedo y no es un amante de la lectura ni tampoco de Tmnt (NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!!!), no me afecta que esté con otras chicas porque únicamente deseo que sea féliz aunque no sea conmigo, solo una vez me habló pero yo quería cortar la conversación (Ya que sabía que tarde o temprano me hiba a poner roja) pero el seguía con otro tema y yo lo cortaba y así hasta que me bajé del carro. Recuerdas la vez que controlé mi sueño donde estaba haciendo lo que quería en la secundaria?, bueno... luego de robarme toda la comida de la cafetería, bajé por las escaleras, lo encontré, lo abracé (Nunca lo hice) y luego... lo besé en los labios, tenía que hacerlo!!, al terminar, su cara estaba pálida, confundida o en shock y yo estaba bailando en frente de él diciendo: “No me importa lo que sientas, esto es un sueño y puedo hacer lo que quiera”. En facebook que cree una cuenta llamada Carta Carta, le envié esto diciendo que mientras escribía la carta escuchaba esta canción, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK_9hkWigYs la banda es de rock y es femenina (Al menos la mayoría son mujeres), además nadi en mi además de tú y mi familia, saben que escucho Hamilton, por ende esto lo confundió. Aunque, luego me llegaron solicitudes de amistad de sus amigos... me hace sentir mal porque le contó a ellos sobre mí, creí que lo había mantenido en secreto... de seguro presume diciendo que tiene alguien a sus pies. Ya lo dije antes y lo digo otra vez, me da miedo que tengamos más cosas en común como en la canción De locura casi estamos igual, y que no sean de las buenas en las que tenemos parecido. Esto es algo que no se lo dije a nadie, pero cuando pasaba por mi estado de depresión, después de que apagara las luces de mi cuerto (compartido con Alison), lloraba escondiéndome debajo de mi almohada, ahogando mi llanto, para que alison no me escuchara susurrar: “Me quiero morir, quiero desaparecer” y así hasta que me dormía, estoy bien ya no hago eso y me alegra no haber caído más hasta llegar al extremo de quitarme la vida. Si tuviera que dividirme, serían: La borracha (No es que tome, sino que aveces me pongo muy muy muy alegre, abrazando a todos, deseano amor y paz, sonriendo sin parar, saltando, mi mamá una vez me comentó que cuando me pongo así parece que estuviera borracha, pero soy así pocas veces), La Solista (Cuando planeamos salir en familia, yo digo que no porque sé que solo voy a incomodar y arruinar el día a los demás, las veces que acepto hacerlo, por desgracia pasa lo que predecía), La estrezada o dramática (Me gusta estar estrezada, no sé pero me gusta, pero cuando jalo un examen hago un drama convenciéndome que soy un fracaso y no tengo un fufuro), La consoladora '''(Me animo a que solo fue un mal día, es normal fallar, no por eso es el fin del mundo. Aunque no siempre está cuando la necesito), La sarcástica (Es cuando olvido sacarme la máscara o no puedo quitármelam cuando llego a casa) y '''La sordo (No presto atención a muchas cosas, pienso en algo diferente, me encanta escuchar música porque es como no estar ahí, viajar y alejarte de todo, olviadarte de los problemas). Releo esta parte y es como si más de una persona estuviera en mí, también de como describes tus otras personalidades, TODOS SOMOS CASI COMO SUTÉ. Tu lado sádico, cómo te dañabas las manos? solo dime si quieres, era con tus uñas, una navaja, cuchillo o tijera?, si hubiera crecido esa parte de ti, no serías la primera emo metalera que conociera, o tal vez sí... conocí a una chica y me inspiré en ella para crear a la personaje Bexabelle, pero no habló con ella desde hace casi un año, lo que tenemos es normal de ser adolescente (Aunque suene molesto), estamos en la etapa de desarrollo más importante de nuestras vidas, nos preguntamos cómo queremos ser?, de echo cuando estaba en al arguedas era tímida y pasiva, pero cuando me cambiaron a Trilce, el primer día desidí probar ser otra persona, decidí ser agresiva, para ver si esa debía ser o no mi personalidad definida, aún no sé si lo es, todo eso es normal asi que entiendo y no me asustas, igual te comprendía aunque fuera en tercera persona. Por cierto, eso del compañero en HDF, me recuerda a la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo. No creo que mi mamá entienda el musical porque no sabe inglés XD y no creo que se tome el tiempo de leer los sub, porque luego se aburre y se duerme. Me huiciste reír con lo de Michael Jackson, no te voy a dar spoilers, pero ojalá que USA tenga mutantes tortugas y un maestro rata o una máquina del tiempo para evitar que Hamilton conozca a María o matarla, pero si eso pasa, entoces nunca fue olvidado por más de 200 años, por lo tanto no habrá un musical, lo que quiere decir que yo no conocía a Hamilton, entonces CÓMO VIAJÉ EN EL TIEMPO!?!?!? odio las paradojas, niños si tienen la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo, no lo hagan. A veces la intención es lo que cuenta pero no es tu caso del helado de chocolate, sino cuando haces algo por alguien pero digamos que no sale muy bien, ahí según yo sí importa la intención, recordé un programa de cocina en nexflit que se llama “La intención es lo que cuenta” donde personas que no saben ni michi de cómo hacer un pastel deben hacer un pastel y gana el que lo hace menos piur XP. Alison y yo muy raras veces nos podemos de acuerdo en algo, imagínate lo difícil que fue concordar de qué color queríasmos que se pintara nuestro cuarto, lo único que nos gusta a las dos es DB, aunque a ella no tanto últimamente y jugar Borberman pero la versión antigua. Nel=No y No=Mana, es lógica y matemática. Tu te subiste al juego mecánico que yo quiero y yo a los juego mecánico que tú quieres, *Explosión* nos complememtamos de alguna forma. Cuando estaba en la fila me decía “Hazlo por Alexander”, pero cuando me subía trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar A MÁS DE TRES METROS DEL SUELO, se me ocurrió canta estaba MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND THERE IS A MILLION THINGS I HAVEN'T BUT JUST TO WAIT!!, lo bueno es que aquello hacía reír a mis primos y pensar en otra cosa, así que todos ganamos. No paso mucho tiempo con mis primas, no es que no quiero que es como tu caso, no sé cómo pero ellas (Nandyni y Consuelo) les gusta Tmnt, aunque N tiene 13 y C tiene 11, además está uno en camino. Yo tengo 14 primos de primer orden y me cuesta aprenderme sus nombres y cuales de mis tíos son sus padres, me sorprende que ninguno de ellos tuviera algún gusto en común contigo. Titan park es un parque basado en el ánime shineki noki o furia de titanes como te lo había dicho, trata de un pueblo que está rodeado por tres murallas, la más alta mide 50 metros, las murallas están para protegerse de los titanes, gigante de 5 hasta 20 metros, que comen humanos y en ese pueblo están los únicos humanos de todo el planeta. Pero todo cambia cuando un titán de 80 metros llegá y rompe la muralla, los titanes entran se comen a las personas, bla bla bla, una organización recluta a jóvenes para que maten a los titanes y bla bla bla, es sangriente y tiene muuuuuucho suspenso. Si te preguntas de donde carajo aparecieron los titanes, no tengo la menor idea. Me gustan ambas películas, pero no que cambiaran al actor de destructor como me lo habías dicho, en fuera de las sombras casi llora cuando llaman monstruos a las tortugas, te diste cuenta que en la película del 2009, gerardo garcía hace la voz de rapha y también la de raphael del 2012? Voy a empezar el cap 55 por lo tanto aún no lo leí por ende ya terminé el cap 54, Ya estoy cerca de terminar el libro. No voy a pronunciar así sus nombres, además de que Dorian se pronuncia igual. Lo pregunté porque en la saga maze runner hay un personaje que se llamaba Minho, yo lo pronunciaba mentalmente mino, pero en la película le dicen Minjo, desde ahí lo leía como se decía correctamente. Luca está en mi lista de amores platónicos desde ese momento. Bas en ningún momento, al menos hasta donde leí se transforma en cerdo, pero sí lo hace secretamente por roche (A quién no?) Sí veo LPDM pero no soy tan fan como TMNT, ví la película en el cine, me mataba de la risa (Tú no tienes familia, estamos perdidos y todos vamos a morir XD, amo esa parte y eran tan adorables). HACE LA VOZ DE LOS DOS!!!! es raro e increíble, no lo puedo creer, osea sus voces son diferentes pero es la misma persona, wow. En esos tres puntos en donde escribes un cap, me aparece decicación: Agregar pero gris. Agregar reparto: Agregar gris. Enlace externo: Agregar gris. Revisiones vista gris. Haces click en vista previa?, tal vez sea algunos de esos. En mi escuela 9 de cada 10 chicas amos el kpop, ESTOY HASTA DE ESOS CHINOS!!!, sabías que combinan el inglés en sus canciones?. Ya terminé el comic paper tiger, NOOOO PORQUE JUSTO AHÍ TERMINA!!!!... Raphael, LEO ESTÁ ATRÁS DE TI!!!, LEO JOVEN LE GANÓ A LEO ADULTO!!!, yo también creería que Donnie está muerto si no volvió en 30 años y ESPERA!! ALGUIEN HACKEÓ EL SISTEMA DE!!! dan dan dan, creo que fue Donnie viejo, jajaja Dammit mikey stop calling me jer bear, eso me dio risa, no seas tan malo mikey (Donde está ese lado dulce que tanto amo de ti?) deja a donnie ir, YUJU lo dejaron, AMO RAPHAEL CON ESA CHAQUETA!!!, me gusta el nombre botzilla que le puso mikey a es robot gigante, AWANTA!!! vió a Donnie y se... detuvo no, chicos él no hizo nada. ALAN PIETRO ES LA VOZ DE RAPHA!??!??! ahora solo falta que karai de esta versión se enamore de rapha. (Cuál es o era tu princesa de disney favorita? Si es que tuviste una). Me contaste la historia de la esoada con dibujo de serpiente que aparece en el estante de NO TOCAR de splinter en el cap caos místico cuando susano-o promete a cabar con el monstruo de ocho cabeza, pero si Kushinada era su esposa, de ahí saqué el tema de amor a primera vista, Lo que yo creo que es imposible enamorarte de alguien solo por verlo, pero si creo en el amor eterno aunque hay que buscar muchoooo para encontrarlo. Cuando mikey se llamá así mismo el artista, recordé que el comic que me traduciste hace tiempo que terminallamado My hero. Le conté a mi mamá la razón por la que Amelia es tan agresiva, me dijo que era muy dramático, yo también soy testigo de Arisha, gracias por la imagen es perfecta. Entonces Rick se queda, si me ha pasado que te vienen ideas y hacen que tu libro sea mucho mejor, si te das cuenta fue Amelia quien le dio la idea de un accidente a su demonio. Eliminé el comentario de mensionarte, pero creo que este libro es el que más voy a tardar en escribir, pero tu idea del collar me ayudó demasiado y yo que pensaba en eliminarlo, luego de la video llamada, entré a wattpad para escribirlo porque estaba inspirada (Ayy inspiración), ahora quiero, si estás dispuesta a darme cualquier idea que se te ocurra, eso me ayudaría. Si algún día encuentro la lámpara de Nora te la regalo. Yo amo tu forma de narrar, es simplemente espectacular, me encantan las comversaciones, personajes, escenas de pelea, amo cada letra de tu libro, segué y tómate tu tiempo, no te presiones en sacar un nuevo cap rápidamente, a veces la inspiración tarda como en mi caso que fueron 3 meses. La banda es perfecta para mi libro, la música me encanta, gracias por compartirlo, no conocía la banda los Saicos para ser peruana, pero su canción no me gustó mucho. Sonaste como mi hermano, es el mismo tipo solo que con diferente traje pero de alguna forma es más atractivo que Goku (Por cierto, durante su presentación, se dice que una chica se desmayó... sí que amaba a mario castañeda). Los chicos malos que me enamore son Black, Turles (Con esa piel bronceada y su cola en su cintura, lo amo) y JD. Siempre somos así queremos alguien bueno pero el universo nos da la contra y nos fijamos en chicos malos. La chica no sé de donde sacaba el aire para gritar tanto, defenitivamente le hiría bien como cantarte de finales de largos. La taza es de todos los thumb|left|212px|Yo cuando nadie sabe nada del nacimiento de Hamilton. No lo tomes muy a pecho.personajes de hamilton, esos tres llaveros eran los últimos y el separador era el único tuve que pelear por tenerlo XD, me defraudé que nadie supiera la fecha y donde nació Alexander. MP estaba en una habitación que estaba decorado con posters de ánimes y muñecos, la foto de MC firmado es propiedad de los dueños de esa habitación, lo hubiera robado con mi experiencia infantil de robar peluches XD. Me lo tatué en mi brazo, lástima que ahora ya no esté. Solaste eso, hasta ahora no sueño contigo ni que pase algo realmente emocionante, si tu sueña fuera real, te cuento que no sé andar en bici XP, nunca aprendí, siempre me caía. Si me vees cara a cara no me ofenderé si me insultas como lo haces con tu hermano, realmente me hubiera gustado que fueras conmido y gritar ese KamehameHaaaaaaaa o cantar Chala Head chala. Ya me imagino.... -Les devolveremos sus bicis si nos dan las entr.... -FUERA DE ACÁ, ESTÚPIDOS ESO ES DE NOSOTRAS!!! *los matamos a golpes* Ya quiero que sea tu cumple 15, estoy contando los días, hasta ahora no me creo que mi mejor amiga de verdad sea una mexicana, donde estara mi segunda mejor amiga de verdad? Japón tal vez porque esos tipos son alíens para hacer todo bien. Mardyn me regaló ese peluche de Kitty porque no se lo regaló a una amiga en el Baby shawer, así que no se molestó porque él también regala o vende los regalos que le dan. Estaba en wattpad y vi un fanfic que decía DBZ goku y gohan, la portada era de goku sonrojado y gohan junto a él, como si estuvieran a punto de cof... cof... lo peor es que tenía muchas visitas y estrellas, osea personas que realmente les gusta que goku esté con su propio hijo, QUÉ LE PASA ALA HUMANIDAD!?!?!? solo falta Goten y gohan *busca en wattpad*, olvídalo si hacen ese shipeo. Tmnt que trabajan en las sombras me gusta, solo se preocupan por ellos y nada más, eso me agrada y lo que dijo Skipper queda perfectamente, lástima hicieron lo que dijo que no hicieran. Sí había visto el HISHE de las dos películas de tmnt, es muy realista, es cierto es una película para niños, por qué le ponen contenido adulto??, si shedder pudo vencer a alguien vendado y atado, cómo una adolescente le gana??? Esperaba que con ese toque poético de la carta descubriera que era yo, el año pasado la miss dijo que TODOS debíamos salir y demostrar nuestro talento, algunos tocaron instrumentos, armaron el cubo de rubik (Incluyendo Rodrigo), yo escribí un poema porque era lo único qué sabía hacer, pero mi poema esta de tres hasta cuatro páginas, me sentía inspirada cuando lo escribí sino no me sale como lo dices. NO ES CIERTO! de alguna manera activé el poder de saber el nombre de todos sus amores humanos que tuviste, si quires le cambio el nombre a mi personaje, no quiero que te sientas incómoda cada vez que lo leas. La razón por la que elegí ese nombre fue porque quería Aaron Burr fuera bueno en mi libro como una reencarnación, una vez te reaglé un collar de flores reales a mi profesora del arguedas, era mi favorita porque amarró con cinta a una silla a un chico que siempre hablaba. Tú historia me recordó esta canción de heathers, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fgm_A_T_xY , al menos no terminaste igual que Martha, ese Aaron es un desgraciado, segura que no era descendiente de Aaron Burr? Puedo eliminar el diálogo del gif, pero me servirá aunque no para rick. Desde que escuché mi persona favorita, busqué el google una canción para tí, busqué pero no encontraba una que realmente encajaba para nosotras, y de enojo puse canción para tu mejor amiga, vi la canción la escuché y grité PERFECTO!, desde la primera línea hasta el final. Sabes mis secreto y yo los tuyos, siempre estás conmigo de alguna forma espiritual, también me la descargué a mi celular y la canto, junta con las otras dos que me mandaste. Nunca pensé que en otro país habría otra persona que también pensaba eso de las amistades, son mentiras, engaños, trucos LAS AMISTADES REALES NO EXISTEN!!, solo existen en las series, películas y libros, no en el mundo real, así estaba todos los días, aislada, no dejaba que nadie entrara a mi vida como una bóveda de máxima seguridad... hasta que tú llegaste con ese maldito mensaje y cambiaste mi vida, le diste un giro de 180 grados, parece mentira que justo te encontrara, jamás pensé en encontrar a alguien en quien pueda contarle todo, pero estamos aquí... hace un año que yo no quería que me siguiera escribiendo porque deseaba estar sola otra vez, me alegra que siguieras enviándome mensajes, me enogullese decir, no, gritar que tengo una amiga de verdad. Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino... y yo en el tuyo. Supongo que sí debe ser de perú para tener el nombre peruano, a menos que sea el caso de las papas a la francesa. Por eso al francés le llaman el idioma del amor. En serio qué clase de país habla ese idioma y quién creo ese idioma. Yo diría la segunda porque es una parodia de la frase de las chicas superpoderosas y me estoy riendo por eso, qué te parece olores, sabores, amores, peores, señores, licores, ladrones, menores, mayores, labores, temores, peones? solo digo. Eso también dijeron algunos que comentaron en el fandom el cap donde el demonio Eon posee a April (lloré porque creí que Donnie había muerto). jajjaa ya me imagino tu lado fangirl, bueno ahora los tres tenemos amores imposibles porque son de series, comics, animes. Aún no hago mi lista de mis amores platónicos pero creo que son más de 30, desde hace tiempo te quería preguntar por qué le pusiste Duan a tu cuenta de perfil pero siempre se me olvidaba, un misterio resuelto menos para mí. Te hice esa pregunta hace casi un año, mejor tarde que nunca, no?. Recuerdas que te dije que fuí a la casa de un compañero, como es tan rico, tenía unos lentes de realidad virtual, me los pude para practicar la exposición que teniamos que hacer el martes 18, me los puse y habían pensonas delante de mí y yo estaba en un auditorio, luego grite DÓNDE ESTOY!?!?, el me dijo: En mi casa. Es asombroso usarlos, tal vez pueda ir a Erilea. Locus es un hijo de p****, LO AYUDÓ HACE CINCO MINUTOS Y LUEGO SE FUE!!! pobre felix, el se merecía más que eso, ERES UN TRAIDOR LOCUS!!! ESO LO LLEVA EN LA SANGRE!!, así yo pensaba de las amistades, tarde o temprano te traicionan por eso preferia no tener para no decepcionarme, pero yo no haré eso contigo si voy a morir que sea ayudándote. Pero voy a gritar LOCUS ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, PENDEJO, MISERABLE, NO MERECES VIVIR, TRAIDOR, BABOSO. CUANDO TE NECESITABA, LO ABANDONASTE PARA QUE MUERA!!!. Si hay algo que odio son las traiciones. Crees que deba cambiar la comparaciónde Amelia, la de la bomba atómica por el de una sociópata o spicópata, todos saben que ella estuvo muchas veces en dirrecion pero siempre lograr salir como si nada, pero también en agresiva, tú que me dices? Gracias por la imagen, me gusta la frase los arcoiris son imposibles sin las gotas de lluvia para reflejar la luz del sol. Desde mi lluvia de planear mi muerte, mis días son más coloridas al menos un poco más que antes. Voy a ver el cap 21 de la T1, me voy a robar tu frase a explotar palabras TIRARON A LEO DE LA VENTANA!!! (donde había visto eso antes?) NO LLORES RAPAHA PORQUE SINO YO TAMBIÉN VOY A LLORAR (recordé el comic at the heard, me alegra que no terminara igual)!!. Estube abrazando mi tablet como si fuera Leo. Oficialmente esta versión es la mejor serie de tmnt que he visto, en segundo lugar tenemos a la del 2012. Y me encanta que le digan shedder, suena mejor que destructor, también amo que a veces rompan la cuarta pared y es la segunda vez que me enamoro de Casey, la primera es la del comic, el del 2012... no es mi tipo. Tu tia dulce no me caía bien por haber separado a tu tío paco de sus hijos, es el padre tiene derecho a verlos, y ellos querían verlo, no es justo, lo bueno es que todo se resolvió. Solo le envié el mensaje y eso fue todo, no voy a ir a su gimnasio, al menos no por ahora, porque está gertrudis, no me siento diferente, me siento igual, tal vez no sentía verdadero rencor hacia mi padre, la flojera por primera vez te ayudó a ayudarme XD... No soy de rezar, leer la biblia o ir a la iglesia (no recuerdo la última vez que fui a una), pero tampoco tengo la ideología de que Dios no es real o está muerto, es decir, no soy atea pero tampoco católica o cristiana (Como llamarías a eso?), creo que existe una fuerza superior a la nuestra o la de cualquier planeta, que es capaz de hacer que ocurran cosas buenas o malas a cualquiera, cada país o mundo tiene su forma de alabarlo o agradecerle por haber creado al universo, algunos lo llaman Dios, otros Ala, Buda, en otros casos pueden ser más de uno como los dioses de egipto o grecia. Cada quien le da su forma o historia, pero hablamos de la misma fuerza mística, yo solo lo llamo Karma pero que también afecta a las personas buenas para que le valla bien en la vida.... no sé si me entiendes. Como lo dices en ti puedo confiar más que nadie en este mundo, te he contado tanto de mí y tú a mí, que en serio parece que tenemos un lazo fuerte, por supuesto quiero ayudarte a ser mejor persona y tú a mí, no soy perfecta nadie lo es, por eso cuando califico del 1 al 10, pongo 9, elegir un 10 es como decir que es perfecto y nada, nada lo es. Si quieres cuéntame las cosas malas que hiciste en el pasado, pero te prometo, te lo juro que no afectará en nada nuestra amistad, porque son parte del pasado, del ayer, o las que haces, lo que realmente importa es que te arrepientes, te sientes mal y quieres mejorar, yo también, juntas lo lograremos, me alegra decir que no estamos solas, como en la canción y yo siempre voy a estar como tú por mí estará, cuando todo esté bien o mal, te ayudaré, escucharé o en este caso leeré cada error que cometiste pero lo bueno de los errores es que aprendes de ellos, cometí errores y gracias ellos estoy aprendiendo más sobre la vida. No te voy a abandonar como Locus. También quiero que me ayudes, no soy una buena persona, pero quiero serlo, quiero intentarlo, quiero que tú estés a mi lado aunque no te pueda ver, sé que siempres lo estarás, cada día tú serás mi guía, desearía poder abrazarte y decirte “Esta es la clase de amiga que tanto he deseado tener... gracias por ser esa amiga”. En serio otros libros?? Solo debo saber que tú los escribes para saber que serán muy buenos, el título es la parte más difícil, ya sabes mi experiencia con PVTQM, cuántas veces le cambié el título y la portada?, no me acuerdo. He escuchado de libros donde ocurren un montón de echos pero el tiempo es de solo un día como en Edipo Rey, pero si crees que el tiempo será largo, no te recomiendo poner un tiempo fijo a tu título, cambiálo por momentos o periodos, etapas, es solo mi opinión. Me gusta la primera, aunque me gustaría saber a qué o quién te refieres con Miel y Leche, para entender la historia de tu libro, lo estaré esperando, ya sabes no te presiones, entiendo que la inspiración es bipolar, viene y se va cuando quiere, pero cuando lo necesitas (Yo lo describo como un caballero de traje y máscara) no está, pero cuando llega, llena tu mente te ideas y cuando tus ideas están apunto de llenar a las nubes, él se esfuma y lo tienes que esperar otra vez. Hice un poema para la inspiración y sin querer se convirtio en otro de mis amores platónicos. Sé que hace tiempo me preguntaste si había viajado en tren, solo en metro este, pero siemprethumb salgo como toreja (tortilla) aplasta. Dato que aún no sabías: El día que mi mamá me trajo a la casa cuando nací osea el 19 o 20 de agosto del 2003, Alison dijo bótenla por la ventana, y así amiga mía, empezó nuestra rivalidad.